<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raz-le-bol by curleebunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703997">Raz-le-bol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/pseuds/curleebunny'>curleebunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/pseuds/curleebunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapido fait une boulette et Razmo en a marre marre MARRE!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rapido/Razmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raz-le-bol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le port était calme en cette matinée pluvieuse, et seules les mouettes osaient s’aventurer par un temps pareil. Le navire aussi était calme, la prochaine cargaison n’allait pas se faire avant quelques jours, et le capitaine avait été assez bon pour octroyer un peu de repos à son équipage. Svetlana en profita pour s’accorder un sommeil bien mérité, tandis que Benny préparait le repas, grommelant dans ses vêtements encore humides après être revenu du marché en courant, surpris par l’averse. Oui, le navire était bien calme. Seul le claquement rapide des talons sur le sol brisait le silence paisible.</p><p>"RAAAAAAAZMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>Bien sûr, c’était trop beau pour durer. Le petit rat soupira sans se retourner, il avait l’habitude qu’on le dérange de la sorte.</p><p>"Désolé occupé va falloir repasser!<br/>
- Razmo t’as toujours pas réparer ma moto ça va faire DEUX JOURS!<br/>
- Tu vois bien que j’suis occupé là j’la réparerai plus tard alors t’es gentil tu DEGAGES maintenant merci~"</p><p>Il l’invita à sortir de son atelier en agitant la main, toujours sans prendre la peine de se retourner, trop concentré dans ses calculs. Ça n’allait évidemment pas être suffisant pour se débarrasser de cet idiot, mais il pouvait toujours rêver. Rapido se plaça entre lui et le grand tableau blanc, l’air à la fois furieux et désespéré.</p><p>"Razmo. Le bateau repart dans deux jours, La dernière fois qu’on a accosté c’était y’a un mois. UN MOIS! TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS J’AI PAS FAIT DE MOTO?!<br/>
- Euuuh… Bah un mois...?<br/>
- ÇA FAIT UN MOIS. UN MOIS ENTIER."</p><p>Le grand rat agrippa les épaules du plus petit et cogna son front contre le sien pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.</p><p>FAUT QU’J’AILLE PRENDRE L’AIR TU COMPRENDS?! J’AI BESOIN DE SENTIR LE VENT FOUETTER MON VISAGE RAZ J’AI BESOIN DE VITESSE DE SENSATIONS EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ÇA?!</p><p>Les pieds de Razmo avaient quitté le sol, c’était insupportable d’être soulevé aussi facilement, il repoussa Rapido pour se remettre sur pattes puis épousseta sa combinaison.</p><p>"Ouais?? Ben j’en ai rien à faire moi! C’est pas mon problème! T’avais un mois pour me dire de la réparer et t’as attendu le dernier moment comme d’habitude! C’est toujours pareil avec toi! En plus regarde dehors il fait pas beau! Tu vas même pas pouvoir en faire de ta moto!" </p><p>Son ami le toisa un moment, l’air ahuris, comme pour dire “Ah bah c’est vrai il a raison”, avant de se reprendre:</p><p>"Razmo. Si ma moto est pas réparée avant CE SOIR….<br/>
- Eh ben quoi qu’est ce tu vas faire???"</p><p>Bon. Le petit rat n’avait pas l’air d’humeur à coopérer aujourd’hui. Peut-être la pluie, ça avait tendance à jouer sur son moral. Rapido regarda autour de lui, cherchant de quoi faire changer d’avis le bricoleur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une sorte de grosse boule en verre, remplies de trucs et reliée à des machins dont il ne comprenait rien. Un grand sourire idiot s’afficha sur son visage, parfait. Il s’approcha nonchalamment de la boule, les mains dans le dos, puis il regarda Razmo qui était retourné à ses calculs, marmonnant des “Mais qu'y m’énerve celui là y m’énerve!”.</p><p>"...C’est quoi ça???<br/>
- Hein? C’est rien ça c’est la boule à trucs et machins tu touches pas.<br/>
- Mmmh…. Comme c’est intéressant!"</p><p>Il la souleva, la faisant jongler d’une main à l’autre.</p><p>"Ah mais je sais en fait c’est un ballon!!<br/>
- Mais non c’est pas un ballon mais qu’il est BÊTE!!! ...Rapido tu reposes ça tout de suite!! Tout de suite tu reposes j’ai dis!!!<br/>
- Regarde la technique que j’ai! J’ai été champion de l’équipe de France une fois! Droite gauche, droite, revers, genou, genou, tibia, ET BUUUUT!!!!!"</p><p>Un grand fracas de verre brisé se produisit à l’impact de la boule contre le mur. Accompagné du cri strident de Razmo et du rire incontrôlable de Rapido. Loin d’éprouver des regrets, il était même plutôt fier de son tir. Le petit rat n’était visiblement pas du même avis. Il s’était précipité vers les milliers d’éclats de verre et sa voix ne redescendait plus des aigus.</p><p>"MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE T’AS FAIT?!! RAPIDO!!! MAIS POURQUOI T’AS FAIT ÇA?!?" </p><p>À genoux devant le cadavre de son invention, il prenait maintenant un faux ton larmoyant, presque comique, il avait toujours tendance à tout dramatiser. </p><p>"Comment t’as pu m’faire ça Rapido?! Tu sais combien d’temps ça m’a pris à faire cette machine?! Bouhou adieu les fromages qui arrivent directement jusque dans mon lit…" </p><p>Rapido leva les yeux aux ciels, bras croisés.</p><p>"Ouais ben fallait pas faire un ballon en verre... Elle était nulle ton invention de toute façon. Bon allez! Maintenant qu’t’as plus rien à faire occupe toi d’ma moto! Sauf si tu préfères que je casse d’autres trucs dans ton atelier..."</p><p>À ces mots le petit rat se redressa brusquement. C’en était trop. Rapido était allé trop loin cette fois ci, il avait passé des semaines entières sur ce projet, et voilà que tout était réduit à néant. C’était toujours pareil avec lui! Tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était attendre qu’il ait fini, mais non! Monsieur est trop impatient! Monsieur veut être servi sur le champ et sur un plateau d’argent! Razmo marcha d’un pas décidé vers le plus grand rat qui le regardait d’un air satisfait. </p><p>"Alors?" </p><p>Il ne supportait pas ce sourire idiot, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles le prenaient pour un tombeur. Rapido était juste ridicule, un abruti, stupide, idiot, flemmard, égocentrique, et stupide! Stupide! STUPIDE!</p><p>"Tu sors tu sors j’te jure tu sors TU DÉGAGES J’VEUX PLUS T’VOIR T’ES PLUS MON COPAIN DE TOUTE LA VIE!!!!!"</p><p>Razmo le poussa et le repoussa jusqu’à la sortie de son atelier avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Rapido resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant de s’adresser à la porte:</p><p>"Ouais ben j’m’en fout d’abord que t’es plus mon copain! ...Et pour ma moto alors tu la répares quand?? ...Avant midi hein? Okay on dit avant midi alors!"</p><p>Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais ça lui était égal, il savait très bien que Raz allait la lui réparer sa moto. Il ne se posait même pas la question, et il ne se remettait jamais en question, c’était ses principes, et ça marchait plutôt bien pour lui. Il alla s’installer dans son fauteuil, laissant échapper un soupire satisfait, avant d’attraper un de ses magazines préférés pour le feuilleter. </p><p>C’est son ventre qui le fit jeter un coup d’oeil à l’horloge: 14h30. Rapido passa la tête dans l’ouverture de la cuisine, Razmo aurait déjà dû avoir fini de préparer le déjeuner et mis la table, mais la pièce était complètement vide. Il fit la moue et se dirigea vers l’atelier, si sa moto était belle et bien réparée à son arrivée alors il serait indulgent et accepterait ce petit écart. Il s’apprêtait à faire son habituelle entrée de star -un kick dans la porte en gardant les mains dans les poches-, sauf que sa bottine resta clouée à la porte qui ne bougea pas d’un centimètre. Il ressentit la vibration dans toute sa jambe et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Après un juron, il chercha à tourner la poignée, rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait verrouillé la porte? Il frappa lourdement.</p><p>"RAZ!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ET VIENS FAIRE À MANGER! J’AI FAIM!<br/>
- OUAIS BEN VA TE FAIRE À MANGER TOI MÊME! CHUI PAS TA BONICHE!"</p><p>
  <i>QUOI?!</i>
</p><p>Comment est-ce qu’il avait osé lui parler?! Razmo avait clairement besoin qu’on lui rappelle deux trois quatre cinq petites choses… Il s’attaqua à la poignée sans succès et frappa à nouveau.</p><p>"RAZMO. OUVRE. JE COMPTE JUSQU’À TROIS.<br/>
- Hinhin tu sais même pas compter jusqu’à deux!<br/>
- RAZMOOO!!!<br/>
- Vas-y frappe la porte autant qu’tu veux elle est blindée! Vas falloir que tu t’calmes Rapido! Tu sais c’est pas bon de t’énerver comme ça, faut vraiment qu’t’ailles prendre l’air! Ah attend j’oubliais, tu peux pas ta moto est en panne! Hinhinhinhin!!<br/>
- UGHHHH!!!"</p><p>Le petit ricanement le mit hors de lui. Il se précipita vers le dépôt où ils avaient l’habitude de ranger leurs motos. Rapido sa flamboyante Kawasaki rouge, Razmo son petit scooter bleu clair pour aller faire les courses et sa Honda ringarde pour faire La course. D’un geste vif il retira le drap qui protégeait son petit bijou. Le simple fait qu’elle soit là n’envisageait rien de bon, Razmo les emportait toujours jusqu’à son atelier pour les réparer. Il tenta néanmoins de la démarrer. Le moteur crachota avant de se laisser mourir. Il essaya à nouveau, en vain. Ce sale petit rongeur ne l’avait toujours pas réparée. Il se retint de mettre un coup de pied dans sa moto, puis fusilla le scooter du regard. Il s’apprêtait à rejeter sa colère contre le pauvre bolide quand son ventre émit un long gargouilli. Il soupira et se rendit à la cale à fromage pour se remplir l’estomac, il n’avait besoin de personne pour se faire à manger.</p><p>	Rapido regardait par le hublot du salon en soupirant. Pas un nuage dans le ciel, et les dernières flaques de la récente averse s’étaient évaporées. Le temps parfait pour faire la course. Et pourtant, sa moto restait désespérément endormie sous son drap. Il soupira à nouveau. Le navire allait repartir en mer le soir même, pour il ne savait combien de temps, et il n’avait même pas pu monter sur sa moto une seule fois. Et bizarrement, il avait comme l’impression que ce n’était pas l’unique cause de sa déprime. Razmo ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l’incident à son atelier. Ce dernier n’en sortait d’ailleurs que pour manger et dormir, en ignorant royalement Rapido. D’habitude ils se réconciliaient presque aussitôt après leurs disputes, c’était devenu naturel pour lui, mais cette fois ci Razmo ne lui avait même pas demandé de s’excuser. Pas comme s’il l’aurait fait de toute façon, c’était la faute de Razmo s’il avait cassé son invention, ça ne serait jamais arrivé s’il avait réparé sa moto quand il lui avait demandé. Son regard se perdait dans l’horizon. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il était allé trop loin cette fois ci. Après tout Razmo avait passé des semaines entières sur son projet, il avait même raté plusieurs épisodes du Castor Bricoleur pour travailler dessus. Parfois il était sortit de son atelier en jetant tout par terre et en s’insultant de tous les noms, et d’autres fois en courant et ricanant pour aller voler des outils à Svetlana. C’était un projet qui lui tenait à coeur. Ses longues oreilles s’abaissèrent et une drôle de sensation lui tourmentait la poitrine, comme des minis coups de poignards, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C’était comme si… Comme s’il se sentait mal pour son ami. Ses oreilles se redressèrent tout à coup. Est-ce que c’était ça le… re…. Le regggrr….. Il secoua la tête. S’il était comme ça, c’était simplement parce que lui aussi aurait pu profiter de cette invention! Oui, voilà, tout ce fromage directement envoyé jusqu’à son lit. Le rêve. Il ne regrettait rien, et il n’allait certainement pas s’excuser.</p><p>	Razmo s’étira et admira son oeuvre. Certes, il allait avoir besoin d’au moins une semaine pour réparer les conneries de Rapido, mais c’était nettement plus facile que la première fois, puisqu’il l’avait déjà fait. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’heure puis se releva, il avait largement le temps d’aller réparer la moto de son ami. Razmo l’avait suffisamment fait poireauter, il voulait lui donner une leçon, mais pas non plus l’empêcher de s’amuser, il savait à quel point faire de la moto pouvait lui manquer lors des longues traversées en mer. Il avait tout de même bien mérité cette punition, et c’était très satisfaisant de le voir tourner en rond et tenter d’avoir son attention chaque fois qu’il sortait de son atelier. Et puis, il comptait bien lui faire cracher des excuses en échange de réparer son engin à temps, même si elles n’étaient pas sincères.<br/>
Il déverrouilla la porte et sursauta légèrement quand il tomba nez à nez avec Rapido. Celui ci semblait aussi surpris que lui, le poing en l’air comme prêt à toquer à la porte -chose plutôt rare venant de lui-. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, avant que Razmo ne décide de briser le silence:</p><p>"...T’as...besoin d’un truc?"</p><p>Rapido sortit de sa torpeur et bredouilla quelque chose. Il avait l’air… gêné? Son regard ne savait pas où se poser, et il se frottait la nuque tandis que sa queue se trémoussait furieusement dans son dos. Le petit rat arqua un sourcil, interloqué. Finalement, Rapido réussit tant bien que mal à formuler sa phrase:</p><p>"Je suis…. désolé d’avoir cassé ton truc voilà." </p><p>C’était rien, presque rien vraiment. Personne n’aurait accepté de telles excuses, elles étaient pitoyables. Mais il s’agissait de Rapido, et qu’il soit venu s’excuser par lui même était un exploit phénoménal en soi. Razmo n’en revenait pas, il échappa un petit ricanement avant d’allonger un grand sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus grand.</p><p>"Rohh allez j’te pardonne! Et qu’ça t’serve de leçon! On rentre pas dans MON atelier quand je bosse, c’est compris?! Et on casse rien!<br/>
- Ça veut dire que t’es plus fâché?<br/>
- Tu sais bien que j’peux pas t’en vouloir longtemps! Allez, elle va pas s’réparer toute seule ta moto!"</p><p>Les yeux de Rapido s’illuminèrent. </p><p>"C’EST VRAI??? TU VAS LA RÉPARER???<br/>
- Mhmm….<br/>
_ YESSSS!!"</p><p>Le rat sauta de joie, un immense sourire idiot aux lèvres. Ce sourire idiot là, Razmo l’aimait bien. Il plaça une main dans le dos de son ami en l’entraînant jusqu’au dépôt où il se mit au travail, regrettant un peu son choix en le voyant faire les 400 pas et demandant toutes les 5 minutes s’il avait fini. </p><p>	Pas un nuage dans le ciel, et les dernières flaques de la récente averse s’étaient évaporées. Le temps parfait pour faire la course.<br/>
Et cette fois, sa belle bécane ronronnait sous le soleil de l’après midi. Rapido prit une grande inspiration, l’air marin lui semblait plus iodé que d’habitude, les mouettes moins agaçantes, même la peinture de sa moto lui semblait plus rayonnante. De sa main gantée, il lissa la petite mèche à son front qui volait sous la brise. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête. Razmo en fit de même avec son casque d’aviateur. C’était là leurs seules protections. Ils avaient de nombreux accidents au compteur, s’étaient fait de nombreuses frayeurs, mais ils étaient tous les deux stupides et aimaient le goût du risque. Ça rendait la course plus exaltante. Rapido fit vrombir le moteur encore un peu, fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce doux son qui lui avait tant manqué. Son acolyte leva les yeux au ciel:</p><p>"Bon quand t’auras fini d’embrasser ta bécane on pourra p’t’être commencer la course? Ou t’as juste peur parce que tu sais que j’vais gagner? Hinhinhin!<br/>
- Le seul vainqueur ici ça s’ra moi!<br/>
- Ouais c’est ça, dans tes rêves mon pote! Bon je fais le compte à rebours… À vos marques… Prêt…" </p><p>Rapido démarra en trombe en lâchant un long “WWWWAOUUUUUUUUUUUU”, laissant le plus petit rat loin derrière.</p><p>"J’AI PAS DIT PARTEZ TU REVIENS ICI!!! RAPIDO!!!!!"</p><p>Relevant la béquille, il démarra à son tour et rattrapa assez vite son ami, l’injuriant par la même occasion. Les deux engins restaient côte à côte et penchaient, zigzaguait et prenaient les virages en synchro, comme s’ils ne formaient qu’un. Ils avaient roulés ensemble toute leur vie, ou du moins dès l’instant où ils avaient pu s’acheter leurs motos. Les deux rats riaient de bon coeur, et Rapido profita d’une ligne droite pour regarder son ami. Il allait probablement avaler une mouche ou se mordre la langue à rire comme ça, mais ça valait pour lui aussi il supposait.<br/>
À nouveau, il ressentit une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine, pas de poignards cette fois, c’était plutôt comme des bulles de soda qui pétillent.<br/>
Il ne comprenait pas trop d’où ça venait, mais il l’aimait bien celle là.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>